


My baby shot me down

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Force-sensitive Lucius Malfoy, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: “When we’ll have a child, I’ll name him Armitage, just like my grandfather.” Brendol assured him, looking at the stars. Lucius’ pale eyes looked at him, a slight shadow passing behind them. Was that concern, anger or indifference? With him, it was difficult to discern which was the case.





	My baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday dearest LordMortem! This is the first one of the fics I wrote to celebrate this occasion. Hope you'll like it!

_“I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down.”_

 

 

Brendol lashed out at him, annoyed by the other child’s behaviour, throwing his own stick to the ground and angrily tightening his little fists. “You know I don’t have the Force, Lu – stop with that, I told you so many times already!”.

 

Children of the eldest families in Arkanis, Lucius and Brendol they had been educated since infancy to keep each other company, play together, spend most time of their days together. They were not supposed to mingle with poorer children, nor to get out of the world their families had designed for them. They were destined to each other when they grew up, that had been made clear enough to both of them since ever, and they had to act consequently. No visits to other families, no other playmate.

Their gilded cage had been carefully and strictly built around them and they had never known other possible futures, other choices other than the ones their parents were keeping for them.

Brendol had gladly accepted the company of the slightly younger child, even if his strange, magical powers still frightened him sometimes.

Just like this time.

 

Lucius glared at him from behind his golden hair, so pale that they almost looked white, and pouted, letting his stick float to the ground too. “You’re no fun, Bren. You’re always such a scaredy-cat, you should go hide behind your mother’s skirts! I’ll play by myself if you keep annoying me!”.

That incensed little Brendol enough to react. “I’m not a scaredy-cat! You get that back, Lu, or…!”.

“Or what? You’ll tell your mom that you were pissing in your undies just because I moved a little stick?”. Young Lucius could be a true brat, when he wanted to be so, and Brendol knew it. He knew, and still he couldn’t resist the cruel taunting brought upon him.

 

Their childful bitchering, just like many times before, ended in a vicious fight, with Brendol pulling Lucius’s hair and calling him a mean witch, while Lucius’ little hands were leaving deep trails on the redhead’s cheeks, while calling him a crybaby.

And, as always, their parents had to forcefully separate them.

“I hate you!” Lucius hissed, desperately trying to escape from the grip of his mother, certainly to cast some unpleasant spell on his little rival/playmate.

“I hate you more! I will never hate anyone more than you!” Brendol cried, struggling in the vain attempt to escape from the firm grip that his father had on his hair and that was currently being used to pull him away, towards his own house, where a punishment was surely to be expected.

 

 

_“Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.”_

 

 

“When we’ll have a child, I’ll name him Armitage, just like my grandfather.” Brendol assured him, looking at the stars. Lucius’ pale eyes looked at him, a slight shadow passing behind them. Was that concern, anger or indifference? With him, it was difficult to discern which was the case.

 

“You seem pretty sure about it” The golden-haired young man carefully said, paying attention to keep a neutral tone with his betrothed. Brendol scoffed.

“Surely I am! It’s tradition in my family to give the children their grandparents’ names.”.

“Not that! Don’t you try to pretend not to understand. I was referring to _children_.” Lucius was watching the young man at his side with a penetrating gaze.

Brendol coughed, a bit embarrassed and terribly anxious after hearing the questioning tone.

“We’re eighteen, Lu – I thought you started thinking about our future as well. We’re not children anymore…I presented as an omega a couple of years ago, you as an alpha shortly before me, so…”

 

Brendol’s sentence fell in the void while Lucius rolled gently on his own side and stared at him.

“Sure, I’ve been thinking about it. You know I did, Bren. I think about you all the time, when I’m alone…” Whispered Lucius, his voice suave, making the redhead blush for all the implications hidden behind those affirmations. Brendol didn’t complain at all when his future mate’s hand start caressing his left arm in a well-known way. They stayed in silence for another moment, then Brendol murmured “Do you remember when we played together, as children, Lu?”.

His companion’s gaze wandered on his face. “Sure, Bren. We were vicious little children who always fought. But it was funny, in a certain sense. I remember those times with fondness, although I really prefer how our relationship has…developed in the years.”

“Do you think our children will be like we were – that is, little vicious brats? Will they be Force-sensitive like you, will they have red hair like me?”. The young man whispered.

 

The wandering hand stopped on Brendol’s left hip, a bit uncertain.

“What’s the matter, Bren? You never talked much to me about children, and now suddenly you’re much too keen on talking about having a family. Is there something you wanted to tell me?”.

“Well, now that you mention it.” The redhead smiled, but his smile was a bit tense. “I’d appreciate if you stopped talking to that scruffy arsehole of an omega who’s always around here. Sirius Black, I think he’s called. You’re my betrothed and I won’t ever let him…”.

 

“What, afraid that I’ll have my babies with him instead of you, Bren? That I’ll run away with him? Was that why you keep talking of children with me?” Lucius asked mockingly, his eyes sparkling with sarcasm and irritation behind his long golden hair. “I know he has a crush on me since ever, but I have never encouraged him to pursue anything different than a mere friendship with me. There’s no need to completely avoid him, he’s harmless.”.

Brendol stuttered, embarrassed. The younger man was right, the redhead was afraid of losing him.

“I – I just don’t want you to speak to that jerk! I don’t like how he looks at you, how he speaks – you’re mine, Lu! He shouldn’t come so near you!”.

 

Lucius’ eyes became of steel. “What am I, one of your properties? Don’t you trust me enough?”.

 “You know that’s not what I meant!” Brendol screeched, now madly jealous. “He will try to steal you from me, I know he will, he’s always been jealous, he’s always wanted you…”.

“Oh yes, because you are never jealous, never possessive, never a fumbling idiot!”

“Did you just call me a fumbling idiot??”

“Yes, because you’re acting like one!”

 

Brendol got up, offended, straightening his own back. “Excuse me for wanting to keep what’s mine!”.

“I’m not yours and I’ve never been! I’m not an object, I have my own life and my own friends! I’ve been promised to you, but trust me, if you keep on trying to control me and cutting my friends out of my life, I swear I’ll seriously think about getting as far from you as I can!”.

“Then go away, for all I care!” Brendol shouted and strode away, unshed tears shining at the corner of his own eyes. Lucius did not follow him.

 

 

_“Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_Until this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down...”_

 

 

Brendol should have expected it. How could have not seen it coming?

He should have known better than expecting marriage from Lucius. He had offered his betrothed everything – his heart, his body, his respectability, his life. He had advanced so far in his military career just to have Lucius proud of him and of what he had accomplished.

But Lucius – no, Lucius hadn’t been interested to any of his offers and had to run away with that scruffy-looking alpha, Sirius Black, disowned from his own family, instead of choosing a life at his side. “Too possessive” He had left written on the letter that was given to Brendol that same day by one of the blond man’s friends, while he was waiting at the altar for someone who – now he knew – would have never arrived.

 

Worse than leaving him disgraced in front of the altar, Lucius had not refrained in the past months to lay with him too. Brendol had been hopefully and stupidly careless - after all he was soon to be married, who cared about suppressants if they were meant to have a family sooner or later?

And so there he was – disgraced and with child.

He had meant to tell Lucius about it that same evening, after the ceremony and the dinner. But Lucius was not there to hear it.

 

Brendol gritted his teeth. Now he had to announce his pregnancy to his own family, to his superiors, and there was nobody at his side to help him with it. Moreover, an omega with a child and without a bonded mate or a husband was not suitable to find anyone else again.

Lucius had ruined him for anyone else – literally.

But, he sternly decided, his life had yet many good things for him.

He would have the child. He would rise in the ranks. His son would grow up and become a soldier too, he would bring honour and prestige to him, even if born out of wedlock.

“I can do it” Brendol whispered to himself. “I will. I won’t let Lucius ruin my own life”.


End file.
